


What´s mine, is yours

by putputpotato



Series: Putputpotato´s smut collection [7]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Butt Plugs, Choking, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom Byun Baekhyun, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Lee Taeyong, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Mark Lee (NCT), kinkier than the kinks in your neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato
Summary: Sharing is caring.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: Putputpotato´s smut collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112174
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	What´s mine, is yours

**Author's Note:**

> ### Chapter warnings!!
> 
> – This is a very complex dynamic just want you to know that everything is **consensual!!**  
>  – Baekhyun uses a bit **degrading language** on Taeyong  
> – There is also a case of **holding someone´s mouth shut**  
>  – Just go into it with an open mind, it´s very **spicy** XD

It's cool outside of the apartment complex, the night dark above his head. With his heart in his throat, Baekhyun rummages for his phone, where he knows, very promising messages will await him. All this planning and after so much anticipation, they're finally doing this.

They're doing this. Crazy shit.

A year ago, he would have never even guessed where he would find himself right now. Hell, not even a month ago. But he should have known that getting to know Mark and Taeyong would pull him face first into all sorts of new worlds. That was clear from the moment he had walked in on them at a party, with Mark's hand down Taeyong's pants. It was clear from the moment Taeyong had uttered 'no, stay', before he could even turn to leave the room again. Crystal clear, when Mark nodded at a desk chair with the darkest eyes Baekhyun had ever seen on someone.

Everyone knows that Mark and Taeyong are the kinkiest couple on the block. There is nothing they haven't tried yet and they're very open about it. When it's about sex-advice, usually asking one of them can help. Asking both together is a safe bet.

Taeyong is worse, especially when he is drunk. It's easy to be enamoured by him, with his big eyes and gorgeous face. Even easier, with his lean body and the revealing clothes he likes to wear. Baekhyun has seen him make out and grind with strangers many times, but who is he to stop him, when Mark never minds? One of those strangers had been himself, too – more a friend than a stranger, but where is the point in detailing – with Taeyong's mouth wrapped around his cock, as Mark had guided his head.

Mark is the calmer party of their duo. The one with the leash in the hand, while Taeyong wears the collar it's attached to. It's impressive, how stone hard he can become in favour of Taeyong's likings, despite being such a sweet and dorky boy outside of their shenanigans. He stutters a lot, which is startling, especially when Baekhyun hears him whisper to Taeyong what a 'filthy little slut' he is and how 'good he looks choking on cock'.

It's nothing unusual, for them to invite a third party (or even a fourth, when they find a flexible couple) and, even though Baekhyun is definitely one of their favourites, he is not the only one. He doesn't mind that there is no place for him in their romantic dynamic. They work good together and Baekhyun is happy kissing them and not questioning what it means.

Tonight, though, they try something none of them have ever done before.

It was Taeyong's idea – as is often the case – and, although taken aback, both, Baekhyun and Mark, had been ecstatic at the prospect. Sure, cuckolding had always sort of been their thing. But no one except Mark was ever allowed to fuck Taeyong. Until tonight, at least.

Glancing at his phone, Baekhyun licks his lips nervously.

 **Mark:** He's ready for you, I just left like 10 mins ago

 **Mark:** Leave him hanging a little more, makes him horny when he has to wait

 **Mark:** Also all is okay except marks

 **Mark:** Don't grow soft on him, yeah? That's not what he wants

 **You:** Alright, promise

 **You:** I'm nervous

 **Mark:** Don't be, Hyung <3 He wants you and I want you to have him :D

 **Mark:** Also don't forget to plug him up, I put a plug on the nightstand. There's lube, too, but he should be prepped enough

 **Mark:** And don't make him come

 **You:** No worries

 **Mark:** Have fun and text me when you're done ;)

 **You:** You got it <3

 **Mark:** <3 

Pocketing his phone, Baekhyun pulls out the backup key Mark had given him a few days prior. He makes his way into the apartment complex quietly, almost hearing his heartbeat in his ear. He didn't lie when he said he was nervous. This was something he would have never even dared to dream of, but here he stands, in front of Taeyong's and Mark's apartment door. Taking a last deep breath, he unlocks the door and slips inside.

It's dark, so he flips the light in the entrance room on, toeing off his shoes. After that, he shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on one of the hangers at the wall. It feels strange and exciting, doing all these mundane things in this place. This place he had visited for parties, for movie nights, for game evenings and study groups. Now, it's nearing 11 p.m. and he begins to hear the whines, as he steps deeper into the apartment. He gets himself a glass of water, remembering Mark's request and listens to the whines a little more. They're muffled behind the bedroom door, but it's so quiet, Baekhyun has no trouble hearing them. Taeyong must have heard the front door and now, he is losing his mind just like Baekhyun is.

Drying the glass off and putting it away extra slowly, Baekhyun finally makes his way towards the bedroom and slips inside. What he finds sends him for a loop.

Taeyong is splayed out on the bed, like a price. His skin glistens under the street lights that shine in through the window and his hair fans out across the mattress, long and blonde and soft. A tie binds his mouth, keeping the desperate little sounds he makes down to a small hum. He scrambles a bit, as he sees Baekhyun appear in the doorway, but his movements are useless. Pink shackles bind both of his wrist to an ankle each and matching ropes are wrapped around his legs, to fold them tightly. He is just lying there, chest flushed and eyes teary.

When Baekhyun takes the first step closer, he spreads his legs more, releasing a small hum. Feeling dizzy, Baekhyun swallows and finds his throat completely dry. His fingers twitch, hesitant to touch at first. Taeyong's hole glistens with lube, fluttering around nothing and equally as flushed as his leaking cock. Baekhyun's hands stroke along his thighs, down, down, until they wrap tightly around Taeyong's hips and yank him down against the edge of the bed. The younger moans into his gag at the rough display of strength and his chest begins to move quicker and harder.

"Look at you", he mutters, to himself or to Taeyong, he isn't sure, but the younger reacts all the same, "so pretty, laid out for Hyung. I've been waiting for this so long."

Taeyong moans high, head falling back against the sheets. The breaths he releases through his nose are sharp and rushed, chest heaving with an equal amount of anticipation. Beneath Baekhyun's palms, his skin is searing hot, soft and shaved in every single place. Because, he loves it. Loves making himself so small and pretty and be ruined by anyone who claims their right on him.

"You look like you've been waiting for it, too." Baekhyun mutters, slowly thumbing at his belt. Taeyong whimpers, chest arching a little, as if to beg for Baekhyun to hurry, "Couldn't wait to have your boyfriend's classmate fuck you dumb, could you? Just wait until he comes home, wanting to make love to you and already finds you this fucked out. You think he would still give you a shot? Stretch you a little wider?" Opening his pants, Baekhyun lets his free fingers graze over Taeyong's dripping cock, "You know he would."

Sniffling, Taeyong makes another pathetic sound and Baekhyun decides to tug at the tie in his mouth. Immediately, the first whine breaks free, booming around the walls of the apartment. Taeyong has always been noisy. Even just having Mark's fingers inside of him is more than enough to get him loud enough that they have to deal with the neighbours the next day. Even when he has Baekhyun's cock in his mouth, choking off every other sound, he still mewls around him, as if he were the one receiving the pleasure of a blowjob.

What makes this even more thrilling is how quiet Taeyong usually is. Confident, but introverted in the most adorable, shy way Baekhyun has ever seen. Like a rose – plush and soft, ready to be plucked, yet filled with thorns that will thrum excitement and pain through the fingers of the one who touches. Baekhyun has long realized that roses are, as cliche as they might be, his favourite flowers.

"Hyung." A soft cry breaks Baekhyun from his stupor, "Come on... come put it in."

"Why the rush baby? Worried Markie's going to come home before I'm done?" Grinning, Baekhyun leans across Taeyong, taking a nipple between his teeth. He curbs his instinct to suck the skin around it between his lips, too. Mark's boundaries were already generous enough, the least he can do is respect them.

Meanwhile, Taeyong is perfectly happy with the teeth that tease at his chest, "hu-he can w-watch. I j-just want your cock. Please. Please!"

Humming, Baekhyun presses a soft peck against Taeyong's sternum, "Since you've been waiting so patiently already..."

He doesn't check if Taeyong is prepared enough with his fingers, because he trusts in Mark's abilities and judgement, more than he trusts in his own right now. Taeyong wouldn't like it anyways – too greedy to be used without regards. Too eager to be reduced to a sex toy, rather than Baekhyun's best friend's boyfriend.

Even just pressing his tip against Taeyong's entrance has the younger shake, but once Baekhyun pushes his hips forward a little harder, Taeyong's head already falls back, mouth falling open in a long moan. However, instead of giving into the alluring, tight grip of the other's walls, Baekhyun stops midway. His fingers come up to Taeyong's chin, gripping it just hard enough to be a clear message. With teary eyes, Taeyong finds his gaze and Baekhyun feels the heat in his stomach grow unbearable. He is ruined, with a cock halfway up his ass and the knowledge that his boyfriend is somewhere outside, well aware that Taeyong is getting fucked by his favourite Hyung. 

"Look at me." Baekhyun whispers and pushes in further. Taeyong's mouth falls open again in a silent moan, but he obeys and holds Baekhyun's gaze like a wall of iron, "Look at who's fucking your dirty little ass."

A curse falls from Taeyong's lips, just as Baekhyun's hips connect with his skin. He allows a small moan of his own to tumble into Taeyong's ear, like a little soldier marching on to take camp in his mind. Leaving behind a trace of _this._ Of the way his cock must feel so different from Mark's. The way he is taller and his shoulders are broader, caging Taeyong in perfectly. The sound of his voice that is so much more unchecked than the calm mumbles of Mark's lips. He reminds Taeyong of how different it all feels. Just so he can remember it later. Remember what he has let them do – what he has _asked_ them to do – and let the knowledge drive him to climax.

He wonders whether Taeyong notices the impatience in his shaking arms, whether he notices the nerves that tug at his nape. After so many wet dreams, so many dirty fantasies, reality has sent him a package with his name on it. There is little he wanted more than this and there is no doubt it shows in the way he starts to grind into Taeyong.

And Taeyong falls apart so beautifully underneath him. It's a talent, if you were to ask Baekhyun – the way Taeyong doesn't just take, he _enjoys,_ he soaks it all in and lets it overwhelm him. He cries again after only a handful of thrusts and that when Baekhyun is still going gentle, though his gaze never leaves Baekhyun's face. Seems like he is just as desperate to remember this, as Baekhyun is.

"So tight. Mark has it so good." He groans, listening to the slap of his skin against Taeyong's ass, "Fuck, you probably sit in his lap all pretty when he tells you he had a bad day, don't you? You'll put that pretty pink mouth to work and make him forget all about it."

"I do." Taeyong cries, shame flooding his chest and neck with a blush, "I let him fuck me face down when he worked hard."

"Fuck..."

Taeyong, as confident as he is, has always had a strange relationship with shame and embarrassment. On most occasions, it's almost like he reaches for it, pushing Mark to limits he didn't know he would have. Taeyong doesn't care if he messes up his reputation, getting caught with Mark fucking him in a college bathroom, if it guarantees him a good orgasm. It's part of the reason why what they're doing right now works so well for him. Knowing that Mark is happy sharing his boyfriend like a fleshlight, knowing that Baekhyun will only treat him as such – it all riles him up like a spring, pulled taut.

"And you always let him have you, don't you?" The fingers Baekhyun wraps in Taeyong's hair have the younger clench tighter around him, "Just like you always let me."

Sniffling, Taeyong nods, "S-Somet-times h-he starts t-touching me wh-when I do chores."

"Naughty. But who can blame him, hm? When you walk around looking like an angel, begging to be ruined." Ramming his cock inside of Taeyong especially hard, he adds: "I swear you have too much power for your own good."

Regaining his breath from the sudden assault, Taeyong whispers: "I-It's nice..."

"What's that baby?"

"It's nice. I like just being taken." The confession has Taeyong's eyes flicker down to Baekhyun's chest instead, but with a quick tug at his hair, Baekhyun has him right back where he wants him.

"Ah yeah?" He slows his thrusts down to a more sensual grind, running his thumb along Taeyong's bottom lip, "Where do you like being taken the most?"

"The kitchen counter."

Cursing against Taeyong's neck, Baekhyun picks up his rhythm again. Taeyong wails, almost sounding overwhelmed, but Baekhyun can hardly help it. It's just so easy to imagine. He has been in Mark's and Taeyong's kitchen enough times to be able to recall it from his memories. No problem in adding Taeyong sobbing and drooling onto the marble, while Mark pounds into him in that wild, untamed way he always resorts to, when he is close to his edge. Producing an image of the two of them getting it on is just as easy as coming up with the kitchen.

"I'm close." Baekhyun gasps out and hope shimmers in Taeyong's eyes. He arches his back harder, tries to angle his hips well for Baekhyun, even in his tied state. The shackles rattle softly with every thrust Baekhyun delivers and he can feel every slide send a spark up his spine.

"Please..." Taeyong whispers, "Fuck it into me. Leave it there for him."

"I will." A promise they both know he is going to keep.

Taeyong's wrists fight against the shackles, once Baekhyun starts to chase his release. A subconscious need to reach out and touch. To claw his fingers into Baekhyun's back, sneak beneath his shirt and leave trails of red on his skin. He has seen Mark shirtless, when they're changing at the gym. Has seen the several scratches on his shoulder blades, because even when Taeyong gets overpowered, if he gets an opening, he will take a bit of the other person, too. To rough them up, to get them even more heated, to have them fuck him even harder, until his body can't handle it anymore.

But Taeyong's hands stay at his ankles and he whines about it, still a brat, even when Baekhyun has him splayed out like his personal pleasure box. And Baekhyun knows it means Taeyong needs more. Knows that once he starts misbehaving it's just a synonym for begging. So, he places a palm on Taeyong's mouth and revels in the way he tightens around his cock.

Suffocated sounds break from Taeyong's mouth, but they're quiet enough for Baekhyun to be audible: "That's it baby. Take it."

The sound of a long moan vibrates against his palm, when Baekhyun thrusts in hard one final time and fills Taeyong's insides to the brim. He gasps, allowing the pleasure to rip him out of his persona for just a tiny moment. Taeyong milks him dry, as if he is greedy for it – squeezes around him and begs Baekhyun for every drop he has with those big, glistening eyes that have always gotten him anything he wanted.

"Good boy." Baekhyun whispers and removes his hand, to press a long kiss to Taeyong's lips.

They're already open, ready for him. At least for this small moment, Baekhyun allows himself to be gentle with Taeyong and licks into his mouth without any sort of hurry. If only to let him know how well he has done and how much he is loved. Taeyong hums into it, chasing the sweet sensation like candy.

Separating after an eternity, Baekhyun bends Taeyong in half, as he reaches for the plug and lube on the nightstand, cock still nestled inside of him. It knocks a harsh breath out of his lungs, when the oversensitivity kicks in, but he bears it. If he were to waste a single drop, both Mark and Taeyong would throttle him.

Which is why he takes extra care to be quick, when he pulls out and replaces his cock with the lubed up plug. Taeyong sighs out – a watery sound – and it sounds so relieved, so satisfied that Baekhyun is tempted to fuck him all over again. He restrains himself though, knowing it's not what they agreed on. His hands though, won't listen well, as they stroke over Taeyong's thighs and his waist. Like a leaf in the wind, Taeyong shakes, still so sensitive, with his cock dripping onto his stomach and his hole puffy and pink.

Carding Taeyong's sweaty bangs from his forehead, Baekhyun places a last soft kiss on the skin there, "Greet Mark from me."

A shiver rakes through Taeyong and Baekhyun can't contain the mean grin that tugs at the corners of his mouth. Righting himself, he adjusts his clothes, closes his belt and just to see the younger squirm, rakes his eyes over his ruined state. If the way Baekhyun had found him was intoxicating, it was nothing against this.

He slips out of the apartment like he had entered; silent like a shadow.

 **You:** I'm done <3

 **Mark:** Good, I hope you had fun <3

 **Mark:** I'll text you when we're done, too

Pocketing his phone, Baekhyun wanders down the street, until he gets to his car. The neighbourhood is almost deserted at this time of the day and he falls into his seat, as if he had just travelled an entire continent. The pleasure of his afterglow still thrums in his fingertips and he closes his eyes briefly, to savour the feeling.

He stays there for fifteen minutes, before another message comes around. However, it's not the 'come back home' message he had expected.

 **Mark:** _ < video attached > _

Swallowing dry, he braces himself and throws a cautious look around. Only once he is sure no one is in the vicinity, does he dare to open the file.

The back of Taeyong's head is the first thing he sees. Mark has removed the shackles, instead forcing Taeyong's face into the pillows and his hands to claw at the sheets. But when Baekhyun's eyes trail down, down, down, he finds the gentle curve of his back all the way to his ass. There, between his cheeks, Mark's cock slips in and out of him at a murderous pace. Baekhyun's fingers flex in his lap, when he hears the first harsh cry of Taeyong's voice. The sounds echo in his car and he strains his ears to catch every single one, as Mark fucks him to completion.

"B-Baekhyun!" The hair in Baekhyun's nape raises, when he hears Taeyong call out for him. Call out for him, when his boyfriend is balls deep inside of him. A harsh slap meets Taeyong's ass cheek and he cries even louder: "Mark! Shit, yes- Yes!"

The video ends there and Baekhyun rolls his eyes, knowing that Mark only sent him this for a very specific reason.

 **Mark:** Good job <3

 **You:** Likewise <3

He closes his phone, wills the pleasure in his stomach down and turns the radio on, as if nothing happened. The soft songs that play through his speakers and a game on his phone are enough to entertain him, until another message rings through his car.

 **Mark:** We're done, you can come up <3

A little overeager, Baekhyun climbs back out of his car and half-jogs back to Mark's and Taeyong's apartment. The door is already ajar, when he comes up to their floor and he closes it behind him as he enters. In the kitchen, he finds Mark – only in his boxers and his hair tousled. The unmistakable flush of sex spreads across his shoulders and he looks like peace itself, filling a glass with water.

When he spots Baekhyun in the doorway he grins, taking a few gulps of his glass, "He's out cold. I think we did a good job."

"Good to hear. He was so riled up, I was afraid the adrenaline might keep him up all night." Baekhyun admits with a chuckle, stepping a little closer to the younger.

He doesn't miss the flicker of Mark's eyes that trail his entire body up and down, "Well, I'm sure you're quite the wild ride. He already has trouble handling me sometimes, but..."

With a smirk, Baekhyun plucks the glass from Mark's hand and places it on the counter, "Don't tell me you want a taste, too."

"Curiosity can kill the cat, but you know people don't say 'no risk no fun' for nothing." To Mark's credit, his breath doesn't even hitch, when Baekhyun presses him into the kitchen counter. His breath hits Baekhyun's lips and he briefly wonders whether he would be able to taste traces of Taeyong on his tongue.

"People also say you shouldn't bite off more than you can chew." Baekhyun whispers back, nose bumping into Mark's, as if to taunt him, "Yet I'm here, wanting nothing more than to bite every centimetre of you."

"The 'no-marks' rule is still in place, you know?"

"I'll be gentle then." Mark's hands dart to Baekhyun's shoulders, when he feels the first graze of teeth against his neck.

He only lets Baekhyun nibble on his skin once, before he cups his neck and pulls him up in a kiss. It's hard not to grin into the kiss, when Mark sighs so happily. This wasn't part of their scene, not part of their agreement, but Mark acts like it was all along. Baekhyun knows this is a special chance and he isn't going to miss even a single moment he can have.

Mark's little body jostles, when Baekhyun lifts him to sit on the kitchen counter, tongues still tangled in a fight of their own. Taeyong was like clay, ready to be moulded under Baekhyun's hands in any way he pleased. Mark is like the sea – strong waves that push and pull with a nature that is undeniably defiant. Baekhyun finds he likes it, just as much as Taeyong's softness. A little more rebellion, a little more of a dance. Almost a brawl.

Though Mark crumbles quickly, once Baekhyun submits him to enough pleasure. He sounds just as heavenly as Taeyong when he gasps out, feeling Baekhyun's palm rub between his legs. There must still be the oversensitivity from his last orgasm, but Baekhyun knows Mark's safeword as much as he knows Taeyong's and right now, he seems a good couple of worlds away from using it.

"Do you know how to choke?" Mark gasps, Baekhyun's lips wrapped around one of his nipples.

"Yeah."

The sting of Mark's fingers pulling his hair has Baekhyun's skin buzz. Even more so, when the younger guides him up, just to nip at his bottom lip and mutter out: "Do it."

It's not something he saw coming, but not something he could ever see himself refuse either. Baekhyun's fingers feel like they were crafted to be there, as soon as they find the right spots on Mark's throat. Those pretty, pink lips drop open and Mark's eyes begin to water with the pleasure that takes him over. Beneath his palm, Baekhyun feels Mark's cock twitch and the fabric begins to soak.

Deeming the time ready, Baekhyun frees Mark from his underwear and spits into his hand, never taking his eyes off Mark's broken state. His hand wraps around Mark's leaking cock and the boy breaks like a dam. Even when he harbours a fire in his chest, Mark can be unravelled just like anyone else. Baekhyun hadn't expected it to be this easy, but he isn't going to complain when Mark looks like a wet dream come to life. Something about seeing him like this is heady and scandalous, maybe, because Baekhyun has never thought he could be like this, too. All he ever witnessed was Mark's controlled side, taking care of Taeyong, firm as a rock. Now, he gets to hear him moan like a whore, with drool running from his tongue and his contained calmness thrown out of the window.

"Been waiting for someone to treat you like this, haven't you?" Baekhyun whispers and Mark nods as best as he can with Baekhyun's grip.

His hand jerks the younger hard and fast, until his precum drips over his fingers and the sound his fist creates is wet and filthy. Mark's sounds are suffocated, but they're beautiful beyond what Baekhyun could have braced for. Every single breathy moan fuels the urge in Baekhyun to bend Mark over this counter and fuck him just the way Mark has undoubtedly fucked Taeyong there. He wants Mark to know what it's like to be in that spot instead. To feel what he makes Taeyong feel so often it has him delirious.

But that's for another time, because Baekhyun's hand tightens just slightly and suddenly, like pulling a plug, Mark's cum spills all over his knuckles. He lets go quickly, allowing Mark to catch his breath as he cries through his orgasm. His fingers are insistent in Baekhyun's collar, as they pull him in for a deep, dirty kiss that has Baekhyun's head do a 360.

Mark only allows him to break the kiss, once he flinches from the oversensitivity on his cock. Baekhyun removes his hand then and separates just enough to give the younger some space. Letting his head fall back against the cupboard behind him, Mark releases a disbelieving chuckle.

"Damn."

"Damn indeed." Baekhyun grins, stepping aside to run his soiled hand under the sink.

Mark watches him thoughtfully, "Do you want me to suck you off?"

Truth be told, Baekhyun doesn't think that should even be a question, but when he looks at Mark he reconsiders. The boy looks spent. Two orgasms and two scenes later, where he played completely different characters and he is still willing to get Baekhyun off, if he wishes for it. Smiling gently, Baekhyun shakes his head and returns between Mark's legs. His hands settle on the boy's waist, rubbing gentle circles into the skin there.

"You've been good to us." He whispers, "Let me bring you to bed."

Mustering him with big eyes, Mark hesitates for a moment, before he nods. It's just as easy as before, to loop his arms beneath Mark's arms and back and lift him from the sink. He carries the boy to the bedroom, smiling at the way Mark's warm nose presses against his neck.

Taeyong, true to Mark's words, is fast asleep – hair splayed across the pillows and his mouth slightly agape. Careful not to wake him up, Baekhyun places Mark next to him. He makes quick work of the bedsheets, tugging them over Mark's body and up to his chin.

"You're gonna stay, right?"

Baekhyun stops in the middle of stretching a few wrinkles out of the sheets, "Huh?"

"You're part of the scene", Mark explains softly, "Means you need to be part of the aftercare."

"I–..."

He falls silent and Mark's hand comes out from beneath the blanket, to tug at his shirt, "Lie down."

Maybe, Baekhyun had expected to be sent away, after he had taken care of Taeyong with Mark. He knows it's important to assure Taeyong that he has done well, that he is still loved, especially after a scene like the one they did today. But after Taeyong has fallen asleep, after the lights go out, Baekhyun expected to be on his way home. And even if that would have been a really lonely outcome, he would have been okay with it.

Mark probably doesn't know how much it means to Baekhyun that he can stay. That he is _asked_ to stay. But maybe Baekhyun should let him know sometime.

In the morning maybe. For now, he tugs off his clothes and slips beneath the blankets, pressing himself against Taeyong's back. The man snuggles against him and Mark moves closer, until Taeyong can wrap his arms around his waist, too. Mark kisses Taeyong good night, but he kisses Baekhyun good night, too. It makes him wonder.

It makes him hope.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/putputpotato) | [Ig](https://https://www.instagram.com/putputpotato) | [Tumblr](https://midnight-writ3r.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So, in between long projects, soft, heartbreaking stories and heartfelt artworks, I decided to produce this piece of filth ORZ I hope you liked it, even if it was a bit short! 
> 
> Let me know what other dynamics you would like to see from these three and maybe I´ll get inspired to write them! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you guys are holding up alright, thank you so much for reading!! Love youuuu <3<3<3<3


End file.
